


Covert Plans

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [53]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A "Magic" Wand, Baby Sling, Babysitting, Background Steve/Jane/Sam, Covert Operation, F/M, Rain, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, Three Things, puddle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy gets talked into helping with some (totally safe) covert intelligence-gathering. She'd rather be anywhere else... until she sees who her partner is.





	Covert Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).



> SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles) prompted a puddle, a 'magic' wand, a baby sling.
> 
> Many thanks to phoenix_173 for looking this over for me!

Darcy frowned. It was Saturday morning, and she would rather have been in bed with... she would rather have been relaxing. What she did on her own time and in her own bed was her own business. It was better not to even  _ think _ it, just in case one of the superhumans she lived with suddenly developed the ability to read minds.

Instead of being snug in her bed with her—by herself, she was out on the street, in the drizzle, having been conscripted to help with cover for intelligence-gathering. "All you have to do is walk down the street with someone from the team, and that's it," Steve told her. "No action, no bad guys, just normal humans going about their business. Coincidentally close enough to overhear something important."

He hadn't mentioned rain.  _ Or _ Saturday. 

She looked up at the sound of someone approaching and stared.

Steve  _ definitely _ hadn't mentioned the guy she'd planned to think about during her private time, nor the fact that he would be dressed like a Farmer's Market Hot hipster dad, with his hair pulled up in a bun, the tight jeans, and a baby sling wound around his torso from shoulder to hip.

"What... the hell," Darcy managed to say as Bucky held a cute little ducky umbrella over her head to block out the rain.

"Normal people take their babies out to breakfast," Bucky argued.

"In this weather?"

Bucky shrugged. "Maybe we have plans for brunch with your parents, sweet peach." He grinned a ridiculous grin and winked at her.

"That's..." Darcy began, then shook her head. "Let's just get this over with. I have plans."

"Copy that," Bucky said, and slipped his arm around Darcy's waist, presumably so he could direct her around the puddle in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Did you  _ steal _ a baby?" she asked, peeking inside the sling.

"Borrowed it," he assured her, as Darcy watched their godson sleeping soundly against Bucky's chest. "Just for a few minutes. He'll help with the cover."

"No one is going to believe this kid is ours," Darcy argued. "That is unmistakably Jane's chin."

"You don't mention Sam's eyelashes," Bucky added. "But maybe we adopted. Maybe I'm the best stepdad ever. Maybe we're babysitting."

"Using a child as cover for covert surveillance does  _ not _ count as babysitting," Darcy told him.

“Two birds with one stone,” he said, and pecked her on the cheek as they neared the sidewalk cafe. It was crowded under the awning despite the weather. 

Darcy spotted Beth as she exited the building, coffee pot in hand. She caught Darcy's eye and headed straight for a particular table where two men in suits were sitting to refill their drinks. Bucky pulled out his phone and started fake texting, and Darcy stopped dead.

"Oh no!" she said, patting herself down. "I think I left my phone at your mom's place!"

"Really, babe?" Bucky asked. "Are you sure it isn't in your pocket?"

Darcy made a show of a more thorough search, and turned up nothing. "We'll have to go back for it!"

"Well just hang on," Bucky said, bouncing the baby so he wouldn't wake up. "Let me send her a text so she has it waiting for us, otherwise we'll be there all afternoon."

Darcy bit her lip, convincingly nervous, and tried not to look at the marks. She waited until Bucky had "texted his mom," and then he put his phone away, handed her the umbrella, and they turned to hurry back the way they had come.

* * *

"I'm invested now," Steve said as he finished watching the video Bucky had taken while supposedly texting. The audio of the bad guys talking about drop-off locations was perfectly clear. "Did you get your phone back from Bucky's ma?"

"Sure," Darcy told him. "She did have to kiss the baby sixteen times before we left, but we eventually got out of there."

Steve went still. "Baby?"

Darcy laughed. "He didn't tell you we took your kid for a stroll?"

Steve's mouth open and closed as though he expected sound to come out. "Jane said that she'd found someone to watch Riley this morning, but I didn't think..."

"Told you covert operations don't count as babysitting," Darcy chuckled, slapping Bucky's shoulder on her way out. "Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have a date."

"With whom?" Bucky wanted to know, escaping from Steve's office before his friend could give him an earful.

"That is none of your business," she told him, but blushed anyway.

"I didn't know you had someone," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked alongside her, apparently determined to follow her to the elevator. "I think I might be jealous."

"Not some _ one _ ," she corrected.

Bucky's eyebrows went up. "Some... _ thing _ ?"

Darcy tried to shrug nonchalantly as she stepped inside the elevator.

"Want some company?" he asked, slipping in beside her.

"I dunno," she said, as he stepped closer. "I've never had a threesome with a hot guy and a Hitachi magic wand before... I'd hate for anyone to get left out."

Bucky smirked, crowding Darcy against the wall. She slid her arms up his chest and around his neck, and his eyes flicked from her eyes to her mouth. "I wouldn't worry about that, doll."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Three Things-aversary to me!
> 
> Also yes, Darcy and Bucky are Riley's godparents.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169717340323/covert-plans)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
